


Nowhere to hide

by Scoby



Series: Dinluke goodness [3]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Lovers of Sorts, Implied Dubcon Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Post-Season 2, Protective Din Djarin, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoby/pseuds/Scoby
Summary: Din blocked his way, crushed the collar of his shirt into his fist and jerked him against a large pile of sacks next to the salt vendor’s booth. He leaned close enough for his visor to almost touch his nose.“Do you realise that if even one of those tiny hairs on his ears gets damaged, there’s no place in the galaxy where you can hide from me?”“Understood, Sir”, Skywalker responded in his ethereally calm voice and placed his ungloved hand on Din’s arm to peacefully nudge it down.But Din was not convinced that his point was made yet. As a warning, he aimed a sharp punch right next to the Jedi’s head.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Series: Dinluke goodness [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206977
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Nowhere to hide

The public transport was filled with rattling sounds and smells of sweat from various species. Din had still managed to doze most of the way in his seat, even though he was rather squeezed between the wall and an old Nautolan whose unruly mop of tentacles spread so wide that they were practically stacked on his shoulder.

He startled awake when they dropped out of hyperspace with a bang and proceeded to enter an atmosphere. The turbulence and heating made Din long for the state-of-the-art atmospheric controls of the Razor Crest. If he would ever manage to save credits for a new ship, it should have exactly the same or better.

They finally landed on the outskirts of a small town, and the full compartment of passengers crowded out of the ship. The air outside was a relief for the lungs after hours spent in hyperspace with pre-imperial air-conditioning. Din headed straight for the town. There, the odds would be the highest that somebody had seen Jedi around.

Skywalker had only given him the coordinates of the planet, no directions to the exact location of the temple, which was, in his words, ‘secret for the protection of the younglings’. Din had understood and really intended to follow that rule. But since then, he had had too many nightmares of Grogu being scared, even just Grogu being unhappy, and those made him too restless to not seek them out.

There was no way he could just take Grogu away with him. The foundling had chosen to reunite with his kind, and Din would have to respect that. But that would not stop him from having a look at how he was treated. And if there was anything wrong or suspicious, he could always beat the crap out of Skywalker as a reminder that he was still watching.

Din walked along the main street and scanned through street vendors, considering which one to ask first. But to his surprise, he noticed that he would not have to ask. Because right there, chatting with a salt vendor, he saw Skywalker himself. Din waited for him to finish buying a few small packages, but loomed close enough for the Jedi to walk right into him when he was about to leave.

“Oh, it’s you!” He looked at Din first with genuinely delighted recognition, though it quickly dissolved into worry. “Is something wrong?”

Din remembered that he had shared the coordinates of the planet for emergency use only. So it was no wonder that worry was the first thing on Skywalker’s mind when seeing him here. That could be a good sign. At least he was capable of being concerned like a decent human being.

“I just came to check how Grogu's doing.”

Skywalker shifted a grey, cylindrical bag from his bare hand to his gloved one and smiled serenely.

“He’s doing well, progressing very fast with the Force.”

“Where is he now?”

“At the temple, the location of which I can’t disclose like I…”

“Yes, you told me, but why aren’t you with him when you swore to protect him with your life?”

“My droid is watching the younglings. Besides, I’m sensing everything that’s happening in the temple. I intend to get back there as fast as I can, though, and I still have some shopping to finish, so if you’ll excuse me…”

He tried to push past Din, but Din blocked his way, crushed the collar of his shirt into his fist and jerked him against a large pile of sacks next to the salt vendor’s booth. He leaned close enough for his visor to almost touch his nose.

“Do you realise that if even one of those tiny hairs on his ears gets damaged, there’s no place in the galaxy where you can hide from me?”

“Understood, Sir”, Skywalker responded in his ethereally calm voice and placed his ungloved hand on Din’s arm to peacefully nudge it down.

But Din was not convinced that his point was made yet. As a warning, he aimed a sharp punch right next to the Jedi’s head. Too sharp, because his fist cut its way right through the fabric of a sack, and a cloud of burgundy red powder splashed out of the hole. Soon, they were both sneezing and fanning their hands to dissolve the cloud around their heads.

Through the veil of the flying powder, Din shot the Jedi one more look with his head tilted, gathering as much menace in it as he could before another sneeze overtook him. Skywalker just nodded his way, eyes squinting in preparation for more sneezes of his own.

Din let him go and took off to the opposite direction. Even getting out of the vicinity of the sacks did not help because the powder had invaded the interior of his helmet. He would need to quickly get somewhere where he could take it off.

On a side alley, he found a small hotel and booked a room for the night. In any case, it could prove useful to stay here a bit longer. He could always go to spy for the temple later. And there was probably no more public transport leaving the planet on the same day anyway.

As soon as he closed the door of his room behind him, he went straight to tuck his bare head under the shower and wash his helmet from the inside. When he put it back on, he was relieved to be able to breath normally with no more sneezes coming up. But quickly, he realised another problem: his cock was insistently growing hard, and for some reason, his mind kept drifting back to Skywalker.

He was sure he could wait for a while for it to go away. After all, it must be wildly inappropriate to think like that about a Jedi, especially when he was not just any Jedi but Grogu’s teacher. Besides, Din had no interest to… Yes, absolutely no interest to visualise exactly how he would look naked and how his curiously mismatched hands would feel like all over his body… Though that was exactly what Din was thinking, with laser-sharp focus that left no room for anything else in his mind. And his erection was not going anywhere either. Instead, it kept growing and making his clothing, even his armour, feel painfully tight.

He was pacing back and forth across the floor, squirming in frustration, when he was alerted by a loud knock on the window. Outside, he saw the last person he would have wanted to see in this predicament: Skywalker was banging on his window and gesturing him to open it. Din opted for opening the small ventilation hatch next to it and shouting through it:

“What do you want?”

“Same as you, I’d guess. Open the window. I have something important to tell you.”

“You can tell me from there.”

“Do you have any idea what that powder was?”

“Nope. And I don’t care…” Din spoke in a tense and breathy voice into the ventilation hatch and leaned his aching crotch against the wall, desperate for any form of friction. It seemed that listening to Skywalker’s voice, which sounded a lot less serene and more urgent at the moment, was only making things worse.

“It’s cayonite.”

“What’s that?”

“It’s a powerful, Corellian aphrodisiac. Causes an overwhelming desire to have sex with the first person one sees after inhaling it.”

“And how do you know that? Have you used it a lot?”

“I have a friend who used to smuggle that stuff. He’s warned me that it’s dangerous. People have died out of excess blood flow to the genitals at the expense of critical organs for a too extended period of time.”

“So what’s the antidote? There’s always an antidote to that kind of stuff.”

“Actually… The only antidote is – doing it.”

“You’re kidding me.” Din hit his helmet on the edge of the ventilation hatch. He could not feel the impact in his head as much as he would have liked to.

“No, I’m not. Please, listen, you must let me in. I don’t have much time. I had to leave the younglings alone with the droid again. You sure wouldn’t want them to stay without me for long, would you?”

Din grunted in frustration and punched the switch that opened the window. As Skywalker climbed into the room, Din started peeling off pieces of his armour, saying:

“Let’s just get this over with.”

**Author's Note:**

> I originally read something like this as a Reylo fic and would really like to credit that author but can't find that fic anymore :(  
> So if you recognise this story (specifically the ending), please let me know so I can credit the inspiration.
> 
> Also, many thanks for any kudos/comments, and welcome to follow me on [Tumblr](https://iamscoby.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
